Longing
by RadiantHearts
Summary: Story I did for a commission. Oneshot. Hope you like! WARNING: Yaoi and sexual content, please do not read if you don't like such things! Thanks!


For a few months now, Clank was a Lombax. Neither of them knew how this happened or who or what was truly responsible to causing his new transformation. During this time, the duo took the time to try and discover what had happened to Clank and how they could reverse the transformation. Or better yet, at least know if it was reversible or not.

However, it wasn't too big of a problem, because Clank actually liked his new form quite a bit. He was living now as a lean, silver Lombax with white stripes as a regular Lombax, but also had stripes on his head and cheeks. His eyes remained a vivid bright green. Sure, the now silver Lombax did experience plenty of bad things that come with being an organic, but also experienced the good as well.

Clank could now do things no mechanical robot ever could. He could, for example, feel the warmth of other organics, as well as the cold. He could taste delicious foods he never dreamed of having. He could also discover the huge differences between being mechanical and being an organic. But most of all, Clank could experience emotions, sensations and feelings he didn't even know existed. In short, he was a lot happier living as an organic and understanding how his best friend felt and lived like.

Speaking of which, ever since the transformation, the two now had a stronger connection, much more stronger than they did before. New feelings had emerged within the silver Lombax, but he wasn't sure what to make of them. He never felt this way before. Clank was confused, scared, and curious all at the same time. Ratchet may or may not have the answer to his new feelings, but Clank was worried and afraid of what his friend might think.

This sensation was strange. It would feel as if the weather was too hot for him, and he would often sweat and pant, even though it was rather cold outside. He seemed to crave warmth from another individual, and he didn't seem to understand what kind of warmth his body wanted, or better yet, _needed_. He even had… new urges that he didn't understand as well.

Finally, after feeling this way for a few days and doing his best to hide it, he decided to confront Ratchet on the situation.

Clank slowly opened the door to the gold Lombax's bedroom and peeked in. It was very early in the morning, so it made sense that he looked as he was still sleeping. He wanted to let him rest, but he was too anxious to know what the answer was to his question. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, quietly approaching him. A small smile crossed his face.

"R-Ratchet? Are you up yet?" Clank asked.

A small groan escaped the gold Lombax as he turned around and curled up in his blankets, hiding inside them like a sort of cocoon.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled quietly.

Clank giggled a bit and moved his hand over him, shaking his arms a bit. Ratchet groaned a bit more, disgruntled, and peeked his head out of his blanket, yawning a bit, his forest green eyes looking over to his friend. Tired forest green eyes.

Clank smiled a bit. "Good morning. Ehehehe."

The gold Lombax chuckled a bit and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too, buddy." Ratchet returned, stretching out a bit. "So what did you wake me up for? We don't really have anything special planned for today, remember?"

The little silver Lombax nodded. "I know, but… I've been meaning to ask you something, and I...I don't think it can wait any longer."

Ratchet sat up and looked over at his friend, smiling slightly. "All right, you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

It was here where Clank began to get shy and choke up. "I-I've been feeling… rather strange lately. I…I don't really…know what's going on. I feel…so…so…warm inside. W-What does that mean?"

The gold Lombax hesitated. "Warm? What do you mean by that?"

Clank shrugged. "I…Well…I've never really felt this way."

Ratchet thought for a bit. Warm? What kinds of sensations make one feel warm inside? He could only think of two major things. Was Clank in love with somebody and had gotten butterflies? Having butterflies was normal for someone you had a crush on. He smiled a bit at Clank, laughing a bit.

"W-What is so funny?" Clank asked.

The gold Lombax chuckled. "Warm, huh? Heh. Is it because of that girl we met on Kerwan? She was pretty cute, and I think she liked you."

The silver Lombax hesitated, unsure of what Ratchet was implying. "I do not know what you mean by that, Ratchet."

The Lombax just gave his silver-colored friend a smirk. "Aw, c'mon, Clank. It's okay, don't be shy about it. I'm pretty sure you do know what I mean. Liking someone is normal. Feeling 'warm' thinking about someone is always normal."

The once mechanical Lombax just stared blankly, confused, until he realized what Ratchet was talking about, making him blush slightly.

"N-no, Ratchet! It's not that, it isn't that at all…"

Ratchet hesitated; surprised that wasn't the sensational feeling his best friend was brand new to experiencing.

"Well, then, what exactly are you feeling then, pal?"

Clank took a deep breath and let it out. This was difficult to talk about for him, especially since he didn't know what exactly this feeling was. He finally spoke:

"Well… to be more specific, I do feel warm inside, but… it's different from what you are thinking. I feel…sort of tingly, and… I do not know how to put it… as if… I want to feel the warmth of another individual, very…very close warmth. It's…it's sort of like a kind of desire. A really… strong desire. I've never felt like this before…is there something wrong with me, Ratchet?"

The mechanic Lombax took a second to try and figure out what Clank was craving so bad, and it sounded like the other sensation Ratchet was thinking about, and that was intercourse. But how is Clank wanting that feeling? Was that even possible? Could it be that, even though he was once a robot, being a Lombax now brought along everything about the species? Including the Lombaxes 'special time period'? …He was in mating season!

The whole idea of it made Ratchet blush heavily. He never thought Clank would feel this way, since he was never an organic. The Lombax's mating season was one that happened every year, after a Lombax reached adulthood, and indeed Ratchet had it every year, he just dealt with it rather well, since no other Lombax was around to get him through it. Of course, this mating season is very strong and effective, sometimes it does get out of control, and it can't be helped.

The golden-furred Lombax thought for a few moments. How could Clank deal with this brand new desire? It sounded like it was affecting him intensely, but the only way to surpass this season, in Ratchet's eyes, was to ignore it. No matter how bad it gets. But he didn't want to scare his friend. So he decided to keep the term 'mating season' out of it.

Ratchet cleared his throat and spoke: "Aw, pal, that's no big deal."

Clank hesitated. "Oh, r-really?" he smiled a bit.

"Yeah. You see…Lombaxes… their pretty… special. We have these kinds of feelings, or, better say, 'sensations' that happen yearly. It's normal for all Lombaxes to have."

"But…but what is this, Ratchet? I do not understand."

He tried to think of something that would not frighten him. "Well…it's just our bodies telling us… we're growing. Yeah. That. I mean…it really isn't a big deal, I think it's best just to ignore it."

"Oh, I see… but if it happens to all Lombaxes…does that mean it's happening to you too?"

The mechanic Lombax was not expecting such a question and cleared his throat a bit, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Err… well, uh…yeah. It is. It happens to me every year."

Clank was surprised. "It does? How…how do you deal with it so well?"

Ratchet giggled a bit. "Well, I just can control it really well. It's no big deal for me… but it won't be for you either. It's normal, and I'm sure you'll manage through it, okay?"

The gray Lombax nodded. It went silent for a few moments before Ratchet spoke again.

"So, uh, hey, do you want to do anything today?"

Clank hesitated. "Oh, I was just gonna let you go back to sleep. Hehe."

Ratchet nudged his partner playfully and got up. "Very funny, pal. Look, we can go wherever you want today. I think we should get a well-deserved day off, don't you think?"

The little silver Lombax smiled and nodded. "Well, yes, I do believe so. But maybe… we can just spend the day here? I feel very tired for some reason."

Another effect the mating season had on Lombaxes. Ratchet sighed and laid back down. "Heh, fine, fine. Whatever you say."

Clank came over to Ratchet, cuddling him a bit. The other Lombax blushed.

"I hope you do not mind. You feel very… warm."

Ratchet sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. He blushed slightly. "Heh, no, no. I don't mind at all. Be my guest."

The silver Lombax had a smile across his face soon after his friend's welcoming and moved towards him and into his arms, cuddling closely into his partner's chest, feeling the warmth and heartbeat of his yellow Lombax friend.

"Thank you." He returned back.

It wasn't too long before the two Lombaxes fell asleep side by side. During their slumber, Ratchet snuggled behind Clank, putting his arms around his friend gently. He began to pant slowly. His mating season instincts began to kick in.

He moved his sleeping partner closer to him, slowly moving his tongue onto his cheek, licking slowly. Of course, the yellow Lombax wasn't quite aware of these actions. He moved his waist closer against his partner, his panting and purring slowly getting louder. The Lombax traced his tongue downward his friend and onto his neck, causing the silver one to shiver slightly, as well as slowly wake up.

Ratchet's new actions had taken him by surprise and caused him to blush deeply.

"R-Ratchet!"

His friend finally awoke with his tongue licking over the little silver Lombax's neck. He moved away, his face red hot. He looked away, embarrassed.

"C-Clank! I-I didn't know what I was doing, I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Can…you keep doing it?" Clank asked, taking his best friend by surprise.

"You…you actually liked it?"

The silver one blushed a bit and nodded. "I did. It took me by surprise at first, but…I actually liked it. Do you mind? You do not have to if you don't want to, though."

"Uh, well…" the gold one moved his tongue back onto Clank's neck, licking in long, slow patterns, causing his partner to moan slightly and shiver more. "Like that?"

The silver Lombax nodded, beginning to pant a bit. Ratchet moved his arms around him a bit tighter, licking up and down the back of his friend's neck more and more. Clank held onto Ratchet's arms, giggling a bit. At some point, it began to tickle him, which only made Ratchet smile.

"Can you really take this, Clank? It looks like it's too much for you." The gold one smirked slightly.

The silver one nodded, smiling a bit, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"We'll see." The yellow Lombax moved his hands up the silver one's shirt, causing him to blush deeply, but he didn't stop him.

He moved even closer behind his friend, licking up his neck and his hands stroking through Clank's fur. Soon, his laughs and giggles turned into small moans and whimpers.

"R-Ratchet…" Clank mumbled softly under his groans.

Usually, Ratchet was able to control himself during mating season, but something had come over him this time. Every season, he would have a sort of longing, or yearning to mate with another of his species. However, Ratchet could always manage through it and ignore the longing. But what was different this time? Could it be because Clank is now a Lombax himself?

Whatever it was that was driving his desires, it was stronger than all the other times before, and it was finally taking over him.

He moved Clank closer to his chest, panting slightly onto his neck as he began to nibble down on it. The sliver one just whimpered in delight, letting his Lombax friend do as he pleased. Mid way, however, the gold one stopped. Clank was panting hotly, and blushed slightly at wonder of what he was going to do next.

Before he could do anything else, however, the little silver one moved away, facing him, his face crimson red.

"R-Ratchet…what was…?"

"Mating season…" Ratchet murmured. "I didn't want to scare you, but these feelings are part of the Lombaxes mating season."

Clank blushed slightly. "M-mating season? What does that mean?"

Ratchet was hiding this because he thought Clank would have known what mating season was, but he didn't! The gold Lombax chuckled a bit nervously, backing away a bit from his friend. Clank was once a robot, so there is no way of him knowing what mating season was. Of course! He felt silly now for expecting the silver Lombax to know right away what it was.

"All those feelings you've been getting are because of mating season. I'm usually really good at hiding it… Now, uh, mating season it's self… well, uh… that's a little hard to explain. It's…uh…well…"

The little silver Lombax just hesitated and blinked a few times, unsure of what his friend was getting at.

"I, uh, I'll tell you later." Ratchet mumbled.

"Oh. All right then." Clank responded.

"It'll be okay," the gold one hugged his friend a bit to comfort him. "I'll be here to help you through it, okay?"

Clank returned a smile and nodded.

Night came sooner than expected. The little gray Lombax was still in heat, and began to pant and sweat once again. While he was sleeping on their couch, he had cuddled with a pillow, panting over it and gripping it hard in his hands. Mating season only lasts a couple of weeks, but Clank couldn't handle these driving new feelings. He had to let it out somehow, but he didn't know how. The poor little Lombax just laid there, unsure how much longer he could control these urges.

Soon enough, however, the front door had opened—Ratchet peeked in and smiled slightly over at his friend. He had just come home from shopping for a few groceries. He put them down on the counter and went over to Clank to check up on him.

"Hey, bud, I'm back. How are you holding up?" the golden one already knew that Clank was still having these desires, but he still had to help somehow.

"I…I do not know how much longer I could hold these feelings back…I…I just don't know what to do." He returned.

The mechanic Lombax let out a deep sigh, patting his friend's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you can do it. You'll get through it somehow, and I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

The silver one looked away slightly, avoiding eye contact. He had a few moments to think about it and let out a small sigh, and then slowly nodded.

"It's just…I've never felt like this before, Ratchet. I do not know how to cope with it. I do not know exactly what it is my body wants. And it…it does frighten me a bit."

A look of concern was on the yellow one's face. He didn't like seeing his best friend suffer from something, just because he didn't understand what it was. It wasn't fair to him. But the feeling was already difficult to deal with on its own, so in a sense, there wasn't very much he could do to help him through it, only help him ignore it and find ways to stop thinking about it.

Ratchet leaned in to his friend, gently putting his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek onto his, and giving him a small lick. Clank blushed slightly at the sudden embrace, holding onto his arms for comfort.

"It's okay, Clank. You'll be okay, I promise. There's nothing to be worried about, just try not to think about it too much, okay? Hey… you know what might help? If you get some rest. I bet you're tired anyway."

Clank smiled brightly and nodded a bit. "I am. I suppose that might help me out a bit."

Ratchet helped him up and took him to his bedroom. The silver one laid down, trying to relax, taking a few deep breaths.

"Is that any better?" Ratchet asked the silver one.

Clank let out a deep sigh and nodded slowly. "A little, yes."

He smiled slightly. "That's good. Well, I, uh, better give you some space. I'm sure you really need some sleep. It will really help you out through this. That I'm sure about."

Right before Ratchet could leave; Clank's arm gripped his own. This caught the gold one by surprise, but what surprised him even more was when Clank leaned over and pulled back his friend into him, kissing him deeply. This made Ratchet twitch slightly, but he didn't fight this. In fact, he held onto Clank, returning the kiss rather deeply.

Ratchet didn't want to fight these longing desires anymore, so he joined him on top of the bed, grabbing his waist and pulling his silver friend closer against himself, panting hotly into him as the continued to kiss each other. They fought for dominance, but soon, Ratchet won and laid his friend down on the bed, leaving the silver one breathless. The gold one smirked and chuckled a bit.

"I knew it was too much for you." Ratchet joked.

Clank pouted, blushing hotly. "Hmph…"

Ratchet giggled and put his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Clank…"

The little silver one looked over at his partner, blushing slightly. "Hm?"

"Do you want me to show you what mating season really is?"

Clank just hesitated, unsure. "I…I am still unsure what that is, so…"

The other Lombax laughed slightly. "It's nothing bad, trust me. In fact, I think you'll like it. Probably a lot." A smirk crossed his face.

This made the silver Lombax slightly nervous, but he was greatly curious of what Ratchet was meaning. He was curious if this 'mating season' was a good thing or not.

"W-Well…" the smaller Lombax mumbled. "I am not sure. Is letting these desires out good or bad?"

"Mostly good." Ratchet returned. "You'll see what I mean."

Before Clank could say another word, Ratchet went back to kissing him deeply. The gray Lombax moaned deeply into his friend's mouth, beginning to purr. Ratchet stopped here, letting out a laugh. Clank blushed.

"W-What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing… hehe. Just never thought I'd heard that sound from someone who was once a robot."

The silver Lombax blushed deeply, pouting a bit again. Ratchet smirked, kissing his nose a bit.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you make that face?"

He blushed again. "N-no."

"Well, you look adorable." He went back to kissing him and then licked the top of his nose. The silver one giggled a bit, swirling his tail around his partner's legs.

Clank grabbed onto his partner's shoulder's purring a bit more. He wasn't sure why, but having this moment with Ratchet made him feel calm and relaxed, but at the same time, excited and eager. He just wanted more from his friend. A lot more.

The yellow Lombax moved down to lick the silver one's neck gently, causing him to murr and groan deeply. Clank began to pant and sweat slightly, these new feelings washing over him. He never felt like this before, but he didn't want to stop it from happening. He may have not understood what mating season was, but his new desires were wanting him to discover what it was, and he wanted to find out with no one but Ratchet himself.

"Ah…Ratchet…" Clank moaned out sweetly.

Ratchet himself couldn't hold back his desires any longer. He grabbed Clank's waist and leaned into him more, kissing him hotly. The both of them grabbed each other's backs, kissing each other more and more. Clank pulled away a bit, panting slightly.

"Give me… a second to…hah…breathe…"

Ratchet laughed a bit and lifted up his chin slightly, pulling him back in to kiss him more. As this kissing session was going on, Clank moved his hands onto Ratchet's, making small whimpers of pleasure. He then attempted to move his friend onto his back, which he only smirked at.

"There's no way I'm letting you take over." Ratchet smirked at Clank's attempt, which only made the yellow Lombax make sure he was pinned down. The silver one just giggled slightly, letting him remain on his top position. Ratchet kissed into Clank's neck deeply, licking and nibbling as well. He smirked at seeing his friend pant and make whimpers of delight. He turned Clank onto his chest, and smirked, taking off his clothes. The silver one blushed deeply.

"R-Ratchet, what are you—"

"It's okay, hehe. This is what I was talking about. You want to find out what this mating season is, don't you?"

His friend blushed but nodded. "Y-Yes. Then please continue."

"Already am." The yellow replied, his body already bare. He leaned down onto Clank, licking his neck, making him shiver and moan in delight. His tail curled and he began to pant hotly, making Ratchet giggle a bit.

Finally, the gold Lombax wrapped his arms around his silver friend, confusing him a bit, but Clank's confusion turned into surprise as Ratchet thrusted into him. Clank grabbed the sheets hard, starting to pant lowly.

"O-Oh! R-Ratchet!"

The gold-furred Lombax continued, moaning along with his friend, pushing his hands down his back, his face heated up as he grew more excited and moved his hips faster into Clank's, causing the smaller one to moan out rather loudly. Ratchet's tail curled as he continued to thrust, faster and faster. He could finally let his desires out, and did he ever. The silver one didn't mind this at all; he actually welcomed it quite a bit.

The pair soon began to pant and groan together as they began to feel new sensations they never felt before. And now, they could experience them together. Ratchet leaned more onto his partner's back, licking the back of his neck and panted hotly onto his neck, groaning as he continued taking over him, going faster and faster, making the gray one shiver as waves of pleasure came across them both.

The feeling of this new sensation turned from surprise to pleasure almost instantly. Ratchet continued on, doing his best to hang onto another new feeling that came along with the now peaking sensation. He felt like he was about to burst, and couldn't hold it back. He grabbed the silver Lombax's sides hard, unsure how long he could go on.

Finally, after a series of hard, quick thrusts, Ratchet released himself, grabbing Clank's sides tightly. Clank soon followed after he did, the two panting hotly, their desires finally fulfilled. Their mating season instincts had taken over, but they no longer cared.

The silver laid still, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. He never knew an individual could feel so good, and he was glad he was able to experience it. Both of their faces were hot, as well as their bodies.

Ratchet looked down at his best friend, laughing slightly at the sight, making the silver one blush heavily.

"W…What?" Clank asked.

"You just barely handled me, didn't you?" The yellow Lombax smirked.

The other Lombax blushed more, looking away slightly. "Hmph."


End file.
